


Shot In The Knee: The Adventures of Kelsey and Tiara

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother hilarity, Canon Divergence, Confused Sam, Drinking, F/M, Implied Smut, John Has a Daughter, John wants to be a good dad, Language, Mild Angst, Sam and Dean don't know how to react, Upset Dean, gabriel is a trickster, like always, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsey meets John Winchester, her father, for the first time. Sam and Dean aren't sure how to handle the new addition to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a little drabble series that my friend Tiara and I have been story timing about forever.

This was not how you planned on meeting your father, standing outside some run down motel room hearing him laugh inside with two other men that you could only assume were your brothers. You took a steadying breath and raised your hand to knock on the door. Three sharp raps and a moment later John Winchester was standing in front of you. 

“Can I help you?” You swallowed hard. 

“Uh… Yeah, probably.” Your speech was a little slurred from the whiskey you’d attempted to use to bolster your confidence. “I’m Laurie Wilson’s daughter.” Recognition spread across John’s face. 

“I see. What can I do for you?” You pinched the bridge of your nose. 

“I’m your daughter, too.” That was the second the two other men decided to start paying attention. 

“Who the hell is this, dad?” The shorter but obviously older of the two was behind his father in a second. His green eyes stared daggers into you. 

“Apparently your sister.” John couldn’t take his eyes off you. “Got a name, kid?” 

You rolled your eyes at the word ‘kid’. “Not a kid. The name’s Kelsey. I’m 21, you know 9 months shy of the length of time since you’ve seen my mom.” You watched your brother’s face darken and you didn’t understand why.

“Well this is Dean and that back there is Sam.” He stepped aside for you to pass by into the motel room. “We’re getting a test done to make sure you’re mine.” 

You rolled your eyes again. “Mom said you’d be like that. Too bad she’s not around to see she was right.” 

“What happened to your mom?” Sam was the one that asked the question. 

“Fire about six months ago. You’re a hard bunch to track down.” The entire room was quiet. 

“We can be. Part of the job. Did your momma tell you what we do?” 

“Yeah, John, I know you’re hunters. Mom never lost contact with Bobby. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see me.” John nodded before turning to his duffle. 

“Well, you’re 21, want a drink?” You laughed quietly before reaching into your own bag and pulling out a fifth of whiskey. 

“Got it covered, old man.” Sam and Dean’s eyes darted between you and their father obviously picking up on the resemblance and the traits you shared. 

“You’re not a kid, I’m not an old man. Stow that crap.” You opened the bottle and took a long swig from it wincing slightly at the burn of the liquor before shaking your head with a slight smile on your face. Dean was still sulking slightly and you tried to avoid his gaze. 

“You’re 21?” Sam was staring directly at you now.

“Yeah. Just turned 21 in September.” Dean was on his feet in a second and out the door before you could say another word. John followed after him and you looked at Sam confused. “I know it’s weird that I’m here but… Does he always act like that?” 

“Kelsey… I’m 22, turned 22 in May. Our mom died when I was 6 months old. That means our dad met your mom and… A month later…” 

“Oh… Shit!” You passed the bottle to Sam. “I think we both need this.” Sam nodded and took a drink from the bottle. 


	2. Rough Housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has finally warmed up to Kelsey and he starts treating her like a little sister instead of a pariah.

It had been two weeks since you’d met John, Sam, and Dean. Dean hardly spoke to you at first but he was starting to warm up. Sam had instantly taken to the role of big brother. The two of you sat up late in motel rooms while he taught you how to research properly and John always had a smile for you when he saw that you were taking to the life well. The DNA test had come back with a 99.999% probability that John was your father, just like you knew it would. 

“Just my freakin’ luck. I get another sibling and she’s just as much of a nerd as you.” Dean had started casually joking with you and Sam and it was nice to finally feel like he didn’t want you to leave. 

“You’re just pissed because I’ve only been at this for two weeks and I can already hunt down information faster than you.” Dean threw his dirty socks at you from across the room and you squealed before ducking out of the way. “Dean! That’s fucking disgusting!” Sam was laughing hysterically across the table from you. John walked in at that moment and took in the three of you and the socks that were now draped over your laptop. 

“I can’t leave for five minutes without you all acting like six year-olds can I?” You popped back up from hiding under the table. 

“Dean’s decided he needs to throw his unsavory laundry at me. I feel assaulted.” John rolled his eyes before heading towards the bathroom. 

“You dirty little snitch!” A smirk tugged at the corners of your lips and Sam burst out into another bout of laughter. 

“She doesn’t play fair, Dean! You’re gonna have to step up your game!” A thoughtful expression played out on the hunter’s face and before you knew what was happening you were out of your chair and struggling to get free of Dean’s arms. He dragged you across the room before dropping you in the closet of the motel. The door was shut and you tried to push against it but Dean must have been leaning on it. You were stuck. 

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY, DEAN! LET ME OUT!” You could hear your brothers laughing through the door. “THERE ISN’T EVEN ANY LIQUOR IN HERE! COME ON, MAN!” 

“Should have thought about that before you ratted on me to dad!” Dean’s voice was strained with laughter. You heard the bathroom door open and John’s footfalls approaching the door.

“Why is your sister in the closet?” He sounded genuinely confused. 

“Uh…” Dean was still trying to stifle laughter. “I mean… She’s…” 

“You know what, I don’t want to know. You three can figure this out for yourselves.” Shit…

“DEAN LET ME OUT! THIS IS BULL SHIT!”   
“Say ‘Dean is the coolest person ever.’” You rolled your eyes, was he serious? 

“Fuck you! Sam! Help!” You could hear Sam laughing and you knew you were stuck. 

“You’re not coming out until you say it, Kelsey!” 

You growled quietly and grit your teeth. “Dean is the coolest person ever…” 

“Now say ‘Dean’s a way cooler brother than Sam.’” You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh.

“Dean’s a way cooler brother than Sam.” Dean was laughing again and you watched the door knob turn as soon as you saw a sliver of light you launched yourself at Dean, tackling him onto the ground. You reached up for a pillow off the bed and started mercilessly beating him over the head with it. “You.” Smack. “Are.” Swat. “Such.” Slap. “A douche!” John was chuckling watching the two of you and Sam was practically rolling on the ground.

After another three minutes of your assault John cleared his throat. “Alright you two, enough. We have work to get done.” Both of you pulled yourselves from the floor and went back to research before having to be asked twice. John was still chuckling to himself as he flipped through lore books on the couch. 


	3. Best Friend

You were sitting the backseat of the Impala with Sam. You dad had told you there was a hunt and you hadn’t really bothered to ask where, it didn’t matter. When you saw the sign that you were entering Minnesota you bolted forward and your excitement threatened to burst from you. 

“DAD WE HAVE TO STOP!” John looked at you confused and Dean’s face was an exact mask of your father’s. 

“What’s so important in Minnesota?” You were practically bouncing in your seat. 

“My babes Tiara lives here! We have to pick her up!” John turned to look at you briefly. 

“Kelsey… I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring in another person.” You put on your best 

pout. 

“Pleeeeease! She’s my best friend and it’s just her!” You watched as Dean’s face twisted into annoyance.

“Kelsey, it’s cramped in this car as it is.” You rolled your eyes. 

“No one asked you, Dean!” Sam was watching you with amusement on his features. “Please, dad! Please, please, please!” John sighed and asked for her address and you 

shot a smug smirk in Dean’s direction. He should have known by now that you would win. 

“She’s sitting next to you and I don’t want to hear shit about you having to share a bed.” Dean was trying to act like he had control and you rolled your eyes again.  

 

It was a few hours later and you pulled up to your best friends house. Without even bothering to knock on the door you walked in and shouted “BABES!” You heard her answering reply in the form of a loud shriek. 

“BABES!!!!”  Tiara came running from her kitchen and instantly you were in each other’s arms laughing like idiots. “What are you doing here?!?! Last I knew you were hunting down your dad and brothers!” 

“Yeah! I found them they’re outside. We were in the area… Kind of… I made them stop. You’re coming with me. You know how I told you about hunting and everything?” Tiara nodded slowly. “Well that’s what we’re doing. Get in the car loser, we’re going on a salt and burn.” 

Did you just ‘Mean Girls’ me?” A smile tugged at your lips. 

“Fuck yeah I did. Let’s go!” 

 

Tiara had been with you for three months. You had to endure her comments about your ‘hot dad’ from the beginning and they were cringe-worthy for you, Sam, and Dean. John laughed and shrugged them off but you could tell he liked the attention. You were riding in the backseat of the Impala, snuggly fit between Sam and Tiara having an animated conversation with the latter when you noticed John watching her in the rearview mirror. 

“BABES! Come on! You know I’m right!” She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“No, babes, you’re not! There’s no way in hell Law and Order: SVU beats NCIS.” It was your turn to roll your eyes. 

“I will argue this to my death. Stabler and Olivia are PERFECTION!” 

“Babes!” This brought on a string of nothing but the word ‘babes’ in different tones that had Dean looking like he was ready to kill both of you. After two minutes of it he actually turned around with his gun in hand. 

“I swear to God if I hear that fucking word one more time in this car I’m gonna shoot you in the knee, Kelsey.” John shot a glare in his eldest son’s direction. 

“What the hell makes you think it’s okay to shoot your sister?” Dean held his stare at you. 

“She won’t shut the fuck up. It’s been ‘babes’ this ‘babes’ that for four hours and I’m either going to end it or end myself.” John quickly reached out and yanked the gun from Dean’s hand. 

“I don’t give a fuck what she’s doing, you don’t threaten to shoot your sister. Kelsey, cut it down.” You slumped back into your seat and pouted slightly. 

“Got it, dad.” Tiara was watching your father with interest and both you and Sam noticed and proceeded to fake gag until she stopped. 


	4. Chapter 4

The five of you had started getting three hotel rooms now. John had decided he needed his space away from the craziness that was his children and Dean had insisted that he would either shoot you or himself if he was forced to room with you and Tiara again. You’d rolled your eyes and spent the next six hours committing several acts of credit card fraud while John and Dean went out to hustle pool. 

Sam watched you steal unsuspecting people’s identities with ease and if it wasn’t for the fact that it was all highly illegal and morally corrupt he would have been impressed. Tiara was fiddling on her phone texting someone and you didn’t have the nerve to ask. She had been growing closer and closer to your father and it was a sickening sight to behold. It wasn’t surprising if you were being honest, though. Tiara was ten years your senior and you supposed it would have either been John or Dean, yeah, you’d rather it be John. 

“Hey, babes!” Tiara looked up from her phone for a second to acknowledge you. “You need a card or am I done here?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Do you think I can live on sunshine and rainbows?” You chuckled to yourself and turned back to your laptop. You didn’t miss the goofy grin that was plastered on her face though and you shuddered at the thought of what your father could have been saying to cause it. 

“Kelsey… Is it just me or…” Sam let his voice trail off and you knew the question he was reluctant to ask. 

“You’re seeing right, Sammy. It’s disgusting but it’s happening.” The two of you shared a look of understanding horror before you tried to shake the thoughts from your mind and focus on the task at hand. It didn’t take long to secure a credit card for Tiara and once you were done you sent a text to Dean to inform him you’d need to head to your PO box in a few days to pick up your cards. He texted back almost instantly letting you know that he’d told John and it shouldn’t be a problem. 

It was only a couple hours later when the eldest Winchesters returned back to the motel and John promptly retired to his room. The four remaining members of your ragtag family were up drinking in Sam and Dean’s room. You and Tiara were annoying Dean to no end and before long he’d kicked you both out so he could go to sleep to ‘relieve the painstaking headache you’d caused’. 

Tiara was still texting and you didn’t even want to think what she could be talking to John about at this hour. You laid in your bed and pretended to go to sleep. You didn’t want to watch her possibly sext your dad anymore. Tiara wasted no time and once she was convinced you were sleeping you watched her ‘sneak’ out of your motel room and you could hear the door down the hall close. Thank God you hadn’t opted for joined rooms. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was one of the most awkward you had ever suffered through. At least you had your brothers to share it with. Tiara and John were making the most sickeningly cute faces at each other and if there was any doubt as to what had happened before, it was gone now. You and Sam shared disgusted glances and Dean shuddered when they shared a kiss before you all loaded up into the Impala to leave.

Much to Dean’s dismay he was forced to sit in the backseat with you and Sam. It was going to be a long ride if you had to listen to him grumble about being treated like a child the entire time. 

“Kelsey, care to share with the class what city your PO box is in?” John’s voice was light and teasing and your eyes snapped up at his words. 

“Uhh… Yeah, Hillsdale, Michigan.” Everyone turned to look at you two faces were confused and the other two were slightly sad.

“I’ve never even heard of that place, where the hell is it?” Dean was irritable and you were sick of dealing with it.

“My hometown, ass hat!” You shifted in your seat putting as much space as you could between yourself and Dean. Unfortunately, that meant you were pressed right up against Sam. “I have to go see my mom while we’re there.” Silence fell over the car and you wished you’d just kept your mouth shut. 

“Do you… Uh… Want…” John didn’t know what to say but at least he was trying. 

“It’s fine. I think I’m just gonna go by myself.” Sam wrapped his long arms around you and it was more familial affection than you could handle. “Guys, it’s fine. It’s whatever. It’s been over a year. I’m good.” You pulled yourself out of your brother’s embrace and sat up between Sam and Dean. Tiara was still half turned in the front seat looking at you. She knew you better than the three men in the car and knew you were lying but she wouldn’t call you on it, she’d just have a stiff drink waiting when you got back to whatever motel you decided to call home for the night. 

“Well it’s an eleven hour drive from here so everyone get comfortable.” Dean grumbled, Sam pulled out his MP3 player, you piddled around on your phone, and Tiara leaned against the window in the front seat, closed her eyes, and attempted to sleep. 

It didn’t take long to pick up the cards from the post office. You also didn’t stay long at your mother’s grave. It was emotional and you couldn’t handle seeing a slab of rock in place of the woman that always had warm smiles and fresh baked treats for you. 

When you walked into John’s motel room everyone was there. Four sets of eyes shot up and focused on your face the second you were over the threshold. Your face was schooled into an apathetic mask and without a word you walked over to the bottle of whiskey on the table, opened it, and took a long pull. 

“Hey, babes?” You looked over at Tiara, she was concerned and it was written all over her face. 

“Yeah?” Your voice was as dead as your eyes. 

“Wanna hand that here?”

Your face contorted into an expression that screamed ‘are you freaking serious?’ “What do you think?” Taking another long swig from the bottle you exited the motel room and headed towards your own. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey and the Winchesters meet Adam

“Are you freaking serious?” You looked at John, disbelief painting you features. 

“What do you want me to say? I mean, it’s not like I knew.” Sam and Dean rolled their eyes beside you. Tiara was keeping quiet from her position in the front seat. 

“That seems to be the general trend here, dad.” John shot a quick glance at you in the rearview mirror and you cocked an eyebrow challenging him to say something contradicting you. 

“You know that’s not fair, Kelsey. If I would have known…” John’s voice trailed out and you knew he was being honest but it was the principle of the matter. 

“That’s not the point. I mean, how old is this kid? 19? Better start tracking down all your old hook ups and see if there are anymore out there.” Tiara finally ended her silence and turned to you. 

“Kelsey, you’re being ridiculous. Is it ideal? No, but it’s not the end of the world.” You rolled your eyes, of course she would take John’s side in this. 

“Babes, don’t. I know that you’re like with my dad or whatever but don’t.” The two of you stared at each other for a moment before she turned back around. “It’s whatever, let’s go meet little brother.” You tone was sarcastic and anyone within earshot could tell you weren’t thrilled. 

 

Kate was nice enough and welcomed you all into her home graciously, Adam was a little more surly. He glared in your direction as well as Sam and Dean’s. Tiara shifted awkwardly from foot to foot while she watched John and Kate talk. You know it couldn’t be easy for her to see this and moved closer to offer your support. Sam was trying to engage Adam in conversation and you could tell Dean wanted nothing more than to get out of there. 

All parties involved moved into the living room before sitting awkwardly and attempting small talk. You looked over at Adam with a sarcastic grin. “You know, it’s okay, dad didn’t know I existed either.” Kate’s eyes darted to your face with shocked dismay spreading across her face. 

“Kelsey…” John’s voice was warning. 

“No, don’t ‘Kelsey…’ me. He should know. I mean, shit, do you think you guys were what I was expecting when I packed my stuff and hauled ass across the country to find you? It’s not that big of a fucking deal!” You turned on Adam then. “Boo hoo, you didn’t know daddy your whole life, neither did I. You know how I met him? My mom died and I hunted his ass down. Stow your melodramatic teen angst for a fucking second and realize that it’s peachy. You’ve got your mom and now you have us, too.” Everyone’s eyes were on you and you looked around the room. “What?”

Dean burst out laughing and Sam quickly followed. Adam looked more shocked than you’d ever seen anyone and Kate was staring at you like you’d grown a second head. Tiara and John both seemed like they couldn’t fathom what had just happened. 

“No one ever claimed she had tact.” Dean’s voice was strangled by laughter and Sam was about to fall to the floor he was still laughing so hard. You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up and you joined your brothers. Tiara followed suit shortly after and in a few seconds the whole room was laughing. 

When everyone had calmed down John was looking at you. “If there was ever a doubt that you were mine, it’s gone now.” You cocked an eyebrow and another grin pulled at your lips. 

“That worry was gone when the DNA test came back, old man.” John just chuckled quietly and shook his head. 


	7. Chapter 7

The years flew by with your mismatched little family. Dean got used to sitting in the backseat and Sam had found the wonders of a portable hotspot. You watched your best friend fall in love and then watched as she lost that love. John was killed on a hunt and the four of you mourned together. 

When you found the bunker everyone took some solace in having a place to call home every night. Sam and Dean still left for hunts and you and Tiara stayed back. She’d diligently search the library while you sorted through ancient artifacts the Men of Letters had discovered. 

Sam and Tiara stood by while you and Dean found every bottle of liquor hidden in the bunker. Neither knew what to do and the two of you hadn’t been the same since you’d lost John. It had hit everyone differently. Sam was trying his best to hold everyone else together and Tiara barely spoke for a week.  

As years passed you and Dean leveled your drinking to a manageable level and wounds starting healing. Tiara met a man that lived nearby in Lebanon, Sam had starting seeing a woman named Madison, and you’d met your literal angel, Gabriel. Dean had tried to have a domestic life with Lisa only to discover hunting was the only life for him. 

 

It was a rainy and cold day in Kansas and you and Gabriel were lying around the bunker. He was whining and you were laughing at the idea of an archangel pouting.

“Kelsey, it’s not funny. I need to do something. I may actually die.” You rolled your eyes.

“Gabe, you’re not going to die, I promise. Sam, Dean, and Tiara will be back in a while and we’ll do something then.” Gabriel sighed and stuck out his bottom lip as you took another pull from the whiskey bottle you’d been nursing all evening. 

“Baby doll, I need activity. While watching you drink has been loads of fun,” the sarcasm in his tone was palpable, “I need to do something before I stab myself with an angel blade.” 

“You are the most dramatic angel ever, you know that?” A small smirk was playing at the corners of your lips. “We could always mess with my lovely little family before they get home, though.” 

“Now you’re talkin’!” Gabriel was up on his feet in the blink of an eye. “What were you thinkin’, sugar?” 

“Dean’s furniture on the ceiling, Sam’s clothes shrunk, and Tiara’s entire room covered in tinfoil?” 

“I like your style.” The two of you were off to work giggling and cackling like maniacs. 

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!?! KELSEY!!!!!!!!!” Dean’s voice could be heard through the whole bunker and you were fighting back a laughing fit as you approached his room. 

“What’s wrong, De-” You feigned surprise when you took in the sight of every item in Dean’s bedroom held to his ceiling by Gabriel’s grace. “Man! That’s a problem…” 

“Don’t act like you and that angelic pest you insist on keeping around didn’t do this. I’m not stupid!” You forced an innocent expression onto your features. 

“I would never! I’m insulted that you would even think I would do something like this!” 

“KELSEY!” You knew you were in for it when you heard Tiara call you by your actual name.

“Yes, my sweet, loving, kind, wonderful best friend, how can I help you?” She was standing in the doorway of her room holding a pillow that had been covered in foil wrap. 

“I don’t know why or how but if you don’t fix this in the next minute I’m going to tell Dean what really happened to the bottle of scotch he was saving.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Old news, babes. He’s known for over a week that I stole it.” She huffed out a sigh and stormed back into her bedroom. The only person you hadn’t heard from was Sam. It was only a few minutes more before the tell-tale signs that he’d gone looking for new clothes radiated through the bunker. 

“I swear to God, Kelsey! This isn’t funny anymore! My clothes all look like they were made for an infant!” You couldn’t hold it back any longer and you were holding your sides laughing harder than you could recall laughing in months. “It’s not funny! Get that ass of an angel down here and make him fix this.” 

“Is that anyway to talk to a lady, Samuel?” Gabriel was standing behind your brother with a smug grin on his face. “I think I’m going to leave everything how it is until I hear a sincere apology for my sugar plum.” A smirk tugged at your features and you moved to stand next to Gabe. 

“Here that, Sammy? Better start apologizing.” All three members of your ragtag family were standing in the war room with less than pleased expressions on their faces. “I mean, unless you want all of your things to stay this way.” 

“Sorry, Kelsey. Now fix our rooms!” You looked up at Gabriel with mock contemplation painting your features. 

“I don’t know, didn’t sound too sincere did it, babe?” Gabriel looked down at you and pursed his lips. 

“Not sincere at all, baby doll.” His arms wrapped around your waist before he looked back to the offended parties. “Looks like we’ll have to leave it that way.” At that the world tilted and you were standing on a busy street in what looked like London. You looked at Gabriel for a moment and the two of you burst out laughing. “Now that’s what I call a good time.” 


End file.
